


point me in the direction of new york city

by bigenderbabe



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, could classify as hurt/comfort i guess, davey lives in santa fe for some reason, davey's a really good person, jacks an emotional boi, jack’s a run away, kinda pining, meet cute sorta??, newsbians wedding too!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigenderbabe/pseuds/bigenderbabe
Summary: “Are you alright?” He asked, softly so he wouldn't spook the boy, who was still staring at the paper, which Davey now realized was a photograph.After a moment the boy finally spoke up, his voice ragged, “Point me in the direction of New York City, please.” He had a thick New York accent, which didn’t surprise Davey. Plenty of tourists came out to Santa Fe all the time.Davey breathed out a laugh before replying, “That’s a little too far for me to effectively give you directions.”The boy looked over at Davey, his brown eyes rimmed with tears, “Help me get home. I need to get home.”





	1. where do you go when you're blue?

In the midst of a nearly deserted street stood a boy who looked extremely out of place. The sleeves of his flannel were rolled up around the elbows in a last ditch effort to keep cool, and he kept pulling at the collar of the t shirt under it. He was holding a slip of paper between his fingers and his eyes were glazed over as he looked at it. 

Davey was a decent distance away from him when he first saw the other boy, a few feet at least. He was trying to get to the small diner around the corner, but he couldn't help but notice how sad the other looked. Davey didn’t usually talk to random people on the street, even in a knit tight community like the one he was living in, but something compelled him to speak to him

He walked a few feet closer before speaking, “Excuse me? Are you lost?”

The boy didn’t respond, he didn't even look up at Davey. Which prompted him to be a bit more bold and reached forward to place a gentle hand on his upper arm. That’s when Davey noticed that he was crying. He furrowed his brow, trying to decide if he should acknowledge that fact. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, softly so he wouldn't spook the boy, who was still staring at the paper, which Davey now realized was a photograph.

After a moment the boy finally spoke up, his voice ragged, “Point me in the direction of New York City, please.” He had a thick New York accent, which didn’t surprise Davey. Plenty of tourists came out to Santa Fe all the time.

Davey breathed out a laugh before replying, “That’s a little too far for me to effectively give you directions.”

The boy looked over at Davey, his brown eyes rimmed with tears, “Help me get home. I need to get home.” His voice wavered, giving away that he could start sobbing at any moment.

Davey’s eye widened, realizing the severity of the situation. He nodded and straightened his back slightly. “Okay, uh, let’s get something to eat and calm down a bit before I do that.”

The boy nodded and Davey signaled him in the direction of the diner he was headed to.

When the pair was situated in a booth in the back corner of the diner and the boy had calmed down slightly, Davey began a light interrogation.

“So, uh, what’s your name?” He asked, fiddling with his napkin and trying not to look incredibly uncomfortable.

“Jack,” replied the boy, not looking at him.

“Okay Jack, I’m Davey. Um, what brought you to Santa Fe?”

Jack was silent for a moment, before he responded in a near whisper, “I ran away.”

Davey was stunned. But now that he thought about it, running away was a very plausible reason for him being here. He didn't give off the tourist vibe and if he needed to get him so badly he would have a flight or some way to get home.

“I haven’t been happy for awhile y’know? And I’ve wanted to move here since I was a little kid and thought that might fix everything, but of course I’m still sad because I’ve got pisspoor mental stability. Also, I left everyone that cares about me halfway across the country so that’s fucking great. I just need to get home, man.” 

The words kind of tumbled out of Jack’s mouth, almost like he didn't want to stay them but his mouth was betraying the rest of his body. The more he spoke the more agitated he became, but more confident as well. He had finally looked Davey in the eyes for the first time since they got to the diner.

After a moment of Davey trying to formulate an appropriate response to the word vomit Jack just spilled everywhere, Jack grimaced and apologized for over sharing.

Davey shook his head, “It’s absolutely fine. I can tell you're in dire need of someone to talk to.”

Jack smiled, the first genuine one he had shared in several weeks. He felt lighter, and was definitely glad Davey had approached him in the street.

————

After a short breakfast, the pair made their way to the local bus station only to find that the next bus heading to the northeastern coast was the next day. When the worker behind the desk shared that information, Davey felt Jack tense next to him. With a “thank you” and a wave, Davey ushered Jack back outside, where he continued to panic. 

“Jack, what's wrong?” Davey asked once they were a dent distance away from the bus station.

“So, I might be fresh out of money and without a place to crash for the night?” He mumbled into his hands, “I’m such an idiot.”

“You can stay with me for the night if you’d like?” 

Jack balked and immediately started refusing, “It’s fine, I’ve slept on the streets before, I can do it again.”

Davey shook his head, “I’m not letting you sleep on the streets. Listen, I’ve got a spare sofa and roommate who couldn't care less about you staying over. I can promise you right now that I’m not a serial killer, too”

Jack laughed quietly, “Fine, you’ve convinced me.”

After an eventful day of helping Jack plan this route to the city, the pair found themselves saying goodnight. 

“You sure you’re all set?” Davey asked for about the third time, standing in the doorway. 

Jack laughed, “I’m sure.”

Davey turned to leave but Jack stood up and grabbed his arm, “Listen, uh, Dave, Thanks for bein’ so nice to me today. It means a lot.”

Davey’s cheeks flushed red, but he swallowed his embarrassment to reply, “It’s no problem really, you deserve someone being nice to you sometimes.”

And with that the boys officially said their good nights and Jack crashed on the couch, dreaming of the boy who had been so nice to him.

————

The bus left the station at 7:30 the next morning, which is where the two found themselves, standing awkwardly and not sure how to end things.

“I’m really glad I met you Jack, I hope you'll let me consider you a friend,” Davey said anxiously, as Jack loaded his small suitcase into the underbelly of the bus. 

Jack turned and smiled sweetly, “Anyone who helps me in a time like this is a real good friend of mine.”

Davey blushed, but he wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe his lack of friends was leading him to be more flustered during human contact. 

“Tell Keith I say goodbye and it was nice to meet him,” Jack continued as he slid his backpack onto his shoulders.

Keith was Davey’s previously mentioned roommate, He and Jack had met briefly right before he headed out to his friends house for the night and was asleep when they got up to leave.

“Will do. I sure he’s gonna miss you terribly.”

An awkwardness seeped into the conversation, filling the air around them. They stood there for a moment, taking each other in and realizing that this was the last time they were ever going to see each other again. The revving of the busses engine roused Jack from his thoughts. 

“Thank you again Davey, I’m gonna remember this for the rest of my life.” Jack started again before the other boy cut him off.

“It was totally no problem. Just get on that bus and get back to the city, I’m sure they miss you up there.” Davey waved a hand dismissively.

Jack took a tentative step forward and bit his lip, “Hold on, uh, don’t take this the wrong way,”

Before Davey could ask what he meant, Jack had pressed his lips against his own. Within a second, the press of Jack’s lips was gone and he was running up the steps on the bus. 

Davey felt his cheeks heat up and his mouth fall agape. He touched his fingers to his mouth, and tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was kissed by a very cute boy, and the fact that he _didn’t have a way to contact Jack._

“I guess nothing is ever going to turn out right for me,” He mumbled to himself.

A moment later Jack’s head popped in the one of the windows and he frantically waved to Davey.

As he waved back, the bus began to move and Davey couldn't help but think that this wasn’t the last time he was going to see Jack.


	2. where do you go when you're lonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a man, walking by who bore a striking resemblance to the person who had been running through his mind for the past few years. 
> 
> The man had his back to Davey, who was standing at the edge of the dance floor and was staring very intently at the back of said mans head. He tried to rationalize it, trying to convince himself that there was no chance that it was Jack. There was no way that Jack would know Sarah or Katherine either, so why would be at their wedding?

Davey knew he was fucked from the moment the bus rolled out of sight and it really dawned on him that he had no way to contact Jack. They didn't exchange numbers, or emails, or addresses, he didn't even know his last name. And he doubted googling “Jack from New York City” would really help him much.

It wasn’t like Davey was in love with him or anything, he just wanted him to get home safe. He maybe also wanted to talk about how Jack had kissed him and how much he wanted that to happen again. 

Maybe.

In the next few years, Davey would move on. He’d date other men, have one night stands but the runaway boy on the street corner was always somewhere in the back of his mind.

It wasn't until about three years later, when Davey traveled up to New York City for his sister’s wedding did he really start to think about Jack again. He knew it was a long shot, hell, impossible, that he’d run into Jack in the street or a coffee shop, but that didn't keep his mind from wandering to the thought of that kiss during the very long plane ride. 

He was greeted at the security gate by his sister, Sarah, and her fiancée, Katherine. After a tearful reunion, for the siblings hadn't seen each other in two years, the group made their way to the hotel the wedding party was staying in. Check in at the hotel went smoothly, and soon Davey was crashing into his bed and taking a much needed rest. 

For the first time in three years, he dreamt of Jack. 

———

The wedding was two days later, and Davey found himself walking down the aisle with Katherine’s best man, a man who had introduced himself as Charlie. He walked with crutches that strapped onto his arms, but he linked arms with Davey as they walked anyway. He looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out where he knew him from. He brushed it off, deciding he probably saw him walking around the hotel.

The ceremony was held in a park a little ways outside of the city. The altar was decked out in what seemed like thousands of violets and fairy lights. The ceremony itself went smoothly, Davey sat in the front row and cried nearly the entire time. Sarah had known Katherine since they were in elementary school and Davey had always had a feeling that they were going to end up together. 

The reception after was in a larger tavern close by to the park, complete with a small dance floor and a DJ. Davey moved about, chatting with relatives and reconnecting with old friends. After awhile he ended up sitting with Les, playing finger chess while they waited for the reception to properly begin. 

The meal and speeches blew by, Davey gave one full of embarrassing stories of the girls and their relationship through the 15+ years they had known each other.

Soon Katherine and Sarah shared their first dance, and the night finally began. Davey danced with Sarah, Katherine, his mother, Charlie, and Les, who giggled the entire time. And it was after that dance with his little brother that something caught his eye.

It was a man, walking by who bore a striking resemblance to the person who had been running through his mind for the past few years. 

The man had his back to Davey, who was standing at the edge of the dance floor and was staring very intently at the back of said mans head. He tried to rationalize it, trying to convince himself that there was no chance that it was Jack. There was no way that Jack would know Sarah or Katherine either, so why would be at their wedding? 

But as the man turned, most likely sensing Davey’s eyes boring into his skull, and locked eyes with him, he realized that it was actually Jack.

There he was, the boy who, three years ago, had been on the verge of a breakdown on a street corner in Santa Fe. He looked much happier now, his eyes seemed brighter and face held less tension. He looked older now too, of course he did. His hair was shorter, but still messy like it was when they met, and he held his body with more confidence than before. 

“Davey?” Jack spoke finally, his face giving way to an awestruck expression. 

Davey smiled, “Jack?” he asked back, his voice just as disbelieving as the other man’s.

Soon the two men were hugging and laughing, completely dumbfounded that this was actually happening.

“Oh my god, it’s really you!” Davey exclaimed as he pulled away and fully took in Jack’s face. 

“It’s really me!” Jack said, his accent still prominent, “So, what’re you doing here?” 

“I’m the brother of one of the brides, Sarah specifically. Might I ask the same thing?” 

“That makes sense! I heard you giving the speech earlier and I swore it was you, but I couldn't see you well enough to tell. And I’m a close friend of Katherine’s, and Sarah too as well.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, speaking quickly.

“Oh! So you’re _that_ Jack,” Davey said, which received a weird look from the other man, “Not a bad thing! Not a bad thing, I’ve just heard about you from Katherine but I didn’t make any connections before, somehow.”

“Good things, I hope,” Jack laughed and lightly touched Davey’s upper arm, which Davey definitely didn't lean into and blush over.

“Do you, uh, wanna step outside? Do a little catching up?” Davey asked, gesturing to a door leading to a back garden.

“Of course, three years is a long time after all.” Jack agreed, and let Davey lead him out the door. 

———

The pair spent almost an hour sitting on a bench outside and caught up for lost time. 

Davey learned that Jack had become an artist, was in college to become an art teacher and was currently living with Charlie, who he affectionately called “Crutchie”. Davey then realized he recognized Charlie from the photograph Jack had been looking at the day they met. 

Davey told Jack of his studies to be a biologist, how Keith had moved out recently and how he was planning to move out to New York.

Jack looked surprised, “You’re moving to New York? It seemed like you fit in in Santa Fe real well.”

Davey shook his head and laughed, “I’m actually moving back to New York, I grew up here. And, uh, I actually prefer colder climates, so I’m not sure why I moved out there in the first place.”

“Guess we’ll be seein’ more of each other then, huh?” Jack nudged his shoulder against Davey’s, eliciting a small smile out of him.

“Only if you want to,” Davey nudged back, almost knocking Jack off of the bench. Who, in return, slapped him lightly on the arm after steadying himself. 

“Of course I wanna see you again, Dave. I’ve been trying to find you for 3 years.” Jack said, his cheeks turning a little pink after he said the last bit. 

There was a pause before Davey spoke again, “You looked for me all those years?” An odd feeling of affection washed over Davey. He knew the pair had shared an emotionally charged moment the last time they spoke, but Davey had never thought that it meant anything to Jack. He just assumed that it was a spur of the moment thing, and it really meant more to Davey than it did to him. 

The air seemed to heat up as Jack hesitantly nodded, “I know it’s cheesy and a little bit weird but—”

Then Davey wasn’t thinking and he was leaning forward and kissing Jack, who seemed to freeze. He almost pulled back but he felt a hand rest on his cheek and reciprocated pressure on his lips.

It wasn’t perfect. It was sloppy and their bodies were at an awkward angle. Hell, nothing about them was perfect but it felt right. 

Davey pulled back first, Jack’s lips chasing his, and rested his forehead against the other man’s. A dopey smile spread across Davey’s face.

“Hi,” Jack whispered, looking at Davey through his eyelashes. 

“Hey,” Davey replied, still grinning. 

“I’m glad that you didn’t think I was weird for trying to find you,” Jack said, swiping his thumb against Davey’s cheekbone. 

“If you think that's weird, I was actually hoping I would see you while I was up here,” 

Jack laughed, “I guess you got your wish then.” He pulled the other man back in for a quick kiss before jerking his head towards the door behind them, “Shall we head back inside then?”

Davey nodded and stood up, taking Jack’s handing walking with him back into the tavern. 

———

Later into the night, the pair had found themselves slow dancing like a couple that had been together for years. A soft acoustic song played as the other couples swayed around them.

“Who woulda thought that running away to New Mexico for a few weeks would land me such a great guy?” Jack joked. 

“Who knew I would find you again after 3 years, while not even knowing your last name?” Davey hummed before resting his head on top of Jack’s, “Actually, what is your last name?” 

Jack laughed, jostling Davey slightly, which received a few glares from other couples around them, “Kelly, you idiot. I thought you said you heard Katherine talk about me before.”

Davey’s cheeks burned but he still smiled though the embarrassment, “She doesn’t exactly refer to you as the “Incredibly Cool Jack Kelly” all the time, so pardon me.”

“She doesn’t? Damn, I thought she promised she would.” 

Davey hid his face in Jack’s hair and laughed, “You are such a dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dork, right?”

Davey moved to look Jack in the eyes and slid his hands down to his hips, “You’ve been mine since you kissed me at that bus stop, and you know it.”

Jack’s eyes flickered to Davey’s lips before he breathed out a quiet, “You’re right.” and leaned in.

_”I'll follow you,_   
_When the stars go blue.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me, actually finishing a fic in a decent span of time! i wrote the majority of this at 2 am tho lmao so i hope it's okay. 
> 
> the song i imagine jack & davey dancing to at the end is "when the stars go blue" by ryan adams, which is where i got the last two lines, so give it a listen bc i'm kinda in love with it. and maybe the one that inspired the first chapter "point me in the direction of albuquerque" by the partridge family if you're so inclined. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed & maybe leave a comment if you wanna make my day (^:  
> tumblr: landmarkslovers

**Author's Note:**

> me? neglecting press restart to start another javid fic? it's more likely than you think. 
> 
> so anyway here's another fic based on a song by the partridge family by i'm super into their music rn.
> 
> tumblr: @landmarkslovers


End file.
